Extra Flamey
by Kaleidoscope Dodgson
Summary: Ianto gets attacked by a hooded alien with unexpected consequences. Part Four is rated M / NC-17 / 18 for explicite smut.
1. Part One

**Author's Note:** Okay! Erm, I don't really know how to explain this one *laughs* It started out as a parady but I found it too hard to write (*sellout*) so I turned it semi-serious and well... this is it! It's only 4 parts long (although part 4 is pure NC-17 Smut.) But I hope you like it :) Love, Kal x

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jack or Ianto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about them.

**Summary: **Ianto gets attacked by a hooded alien with unexpected consequences.

* * *

**Extra Flamey**

**Part One**

"_What the hell?" Ianto stared at his exposed skin as it glistened like a million diamonds placed side by side. He turned his perfectly sculpted hands over, staring at the light which bounced and danced across his skin. I could only watch in mysterious awe as my beautiful partner shone like the angel he is. He stood in the middle of the Roald Dahl Plass, glittering and sparkly like the burning of a thousand stars across the Milky Way. I was afraid to touch him and yet drawn irresistibly to it. I found my body walking forward without my permission, my hand reaching out to touch his. I wanted to know what he felt like. _

"_Jack?" Ianto questioned as my hand hovered over his as I build the courage to make the connection. I looked up and met his soul penetrating gaze. _

"_Yes, my love?" I whispered, feeling my immortal soul offer itself to this beautiful sculpture of a man. _

_Ianto gave me a strange look but shrugged it off before asking, "what's happened to me? I wasn't sparkling this morning."_

_Oh, he was exquisite. I touched his hand and the light danced off my skin like a million tiny fireworks all exploding at once. "I don't know," I murmured, stroking his shining skin with the softest of touches. It was magic. Ianto was my beautiful warlock. There was no other explanation..._

"Jack?"

A voice shook Jack awake and he blinked in the morning light of Ianto's bedroom. He groaned and pulled the quilt cover over his head.

"Jack!"

"What?" Jack's voice was muffled by the quilt. He didn't want to get up. He grinned as he heard Ianto swearing in Welsh. He heard footsteps leave the room and was too wrapped up in the process of mentally celebrating his win to hear the footsteps return. Suddenly the quilt was yanked off him and a cup of ice cold water poured over his head. He yelled and sat up. "What!" he repeated, wiping the water off his skin and scowling at his lover.

"You're late," Ianto smirked then scarpered from the room before Jack could flick droplets of water at him. He stopped in his kitchen just as his coffee machine was ready. He poured Jack his signature drink and went back to the bedroom, hoping Jack was up. If he wasn't he was about to have another drink poured over him. Ianto could be quite the ruthless lover when he wanted to be.

He was. Jack was sat on the edge of the bed, pouting at Ianto in the most adorable way, droplets of water making tracks down his temples from his wet hair. The Welshman couldn't resist kissing the puckered lips as he placed the steaming mug on the bedside table. He smiled at Jack sniffed the enticing aroma and stepped back, giving Jack room to pick up the mug and inhaled its steam with a happy sigh. Ianto's smiled widened. There was nothing he loved more than making Jack happy. It wasn't often they got to wake up together in a relaxed manner outside of the Hub. So it was nice to make the most of it, including the gentle teasing.

He wouldn't have put Jack down for someone who likes lie-ins, knowing from experience that Jack rarely slept more than a handful of hours a night. But Jack had once admitted, in a moment of relaxed honesty after a rather steamy love-making session, that it wasn't the lie-ins so much he enjoyed, but the warmth of Ianto's bed, the safe feeling he got when he was wrapped up in the seats, the scent of his lover enveloping him. So why would he want to leave that space?

"How's your neck?" Jack asked after sipping the coffee.

Ianto reflexively reached up to touch the small bandage which was hiding a bruised wound on his skin on the right side of his neck, just under his ear. The night before he and Jack had been walking back to Ianto's flat after a quiet day in the Hub. Gwen had offered to babysit the Hub, giving them a night out of Jack's office and bunker. She had practically shoo'd them out.

Half way to the flat, something leapt out of the shadows without warning. Its face was well hidden by a large hood. It leapt on them before either man had a chance to react. Or, to be more specific, leapt on Ianto. It had bitten Ianto's neck, breaking through the skin easily and drawing an alarming looking amount of blood before Jack booted it off and aimed a gun at it. It snarled from under the hood as it picked itself up off the ground. It reached for Ianto once more, who was looking dazed and leaning against a nearby wall. It never got there. Jack fired and it had slumped to the floor in a pool of black blood.

After confirming Ianto's wound was worse than it looked and swearing about not having the SUV with them, they had dragged the body back to Torchwood where Jack used the medical supplies in the autopsy room to tend to Ianto's wound, ignoring Gwen's anxious hovering in the background. It was deeper than it had first seemed but the bleeding had slowed so Jack cleaned it up and carefully applying a bandage. Ianto insisted he didn't need to go to hospital and Jack equally insisted that they took the SUV to the flat.

Ianto pressed his fingers against the bandage and winced. "Tender," he said. "But I'm sure I'll live."

"Mmm I think I should be the judge of that. Come here," Jack grinned. He replaced his mug on the bedside table before pulling his lover towards him until Ianto was standing in between Jack's open legs. His dressing gown slipped open, revealing he was stark naked underneath it. "You smell like coffee."

"You're an addict," teased Ianto, trying not to react to the rising desire clear in Jack's eyes. But being naked and having an open dressed gown sort of put a stop to any pretending.

"I can't help it," Jack pulled Ianto down, "it's what you do to me." They kissed, long and deep until a moan rumbled from Ianto's throat. Jack slid his hands around Ianto's under the dressing down and pulled him further forward so Ianto was sitting on Jack's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. It was Jack's turn to moan when he felt Ianto's desire press firmly against his stomach. They kissed again. Ianto parted his lips to let Jack's eager tongue slide inside.

Suddenly Jack paused and pulled back, giving Ianto a confused look. His hands, which had been caressing the skin on Ianto's back, stilled.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, concern in his voice.

"Your teeth..." Jack said, hesitantly. He reached up to try and part Ianto's lips but his lover had scrambled off him and gone into the nearby bathroom before he had a chance. Jack's hand caught against Ianto's dressing gown as he de-mounted Jack's lap and it fell to the floor.

"Jack," Ianto said after several long seconds, his voice low and shaky from inside the bathroom. Jack could barely hear him. He slid off the bed and stepped into the en-suite bathroom to find Ianto staring into the mirror. His hand was covering his mouth and Jack couldn't see what was happening.

"Ianto?" Jack moved to place a hand over Ianto's bare shoulder. The fact his lover was stark naked didn't occur to Jack. His attention was elsewhere. Ianto's hand had dropped from his mouth and he bared his teeth at their reflections in the mirror.

It took a lot to make Jack's jaw drop. But after seeing two pointy fangs resting on Ianto's low lip, he couldn't do anything else.

"Shit," he swore, fixated by the sight in the mirror in front of them. Then he gently and carefully turned his lover to face him so he could see the sharp teeth more clearly. Ianto wouldn't meet his eyes and instead looked to his left, catching his reflection in the mirror. He ran his tongue over his new incisors and Jack felt a shiver run through his body. Was it wrong that he was starting to become turned on? Jack mentally shook himself when he saw how scared Ianto was. "I think we've just found out exactly what that hooded alien was," Jack said, cupping Ianto's face and forcing him to look at him. He saw nothing more than fear. But then there was a hint of trust as their eyes met. Ianto was trusting Jack to save him. Jack swallowed. He wasn't sure he could.

"I'm a vampire?" Ianto croaked out.

"I think so," Jack said. He rested his index finger on Ianto's lower lip, silently asking for permission to touch his lover's new teeth. Ianto agreed by parting his lips slowly. Jack pressed his finger against one of the fangs, removing it when the sharp tooth penetrated his skin, drawing blood. "They're sharp."

"No shit," Ianto said, pulling away from Jack and going back to staring at his reflection. "What am I supposed to do Jack? How much of the myths are true? Can I walk in the sun?"

"I think we're going to need to do some tests," Jack said, his bank of information coming up short with what was real for vampires and what wasn't. "The creature was still an alien. It may not be a vampire, but something that evolved to continue its race through vampiric tendencies."

"So I'm an alien vampire?" Ianto's voice was bitter. "You're not helping, Jack!"

Jack bit his lip as Ianto became angry as well as scared. He didn't know what to do. "C'mon," he said finally, "let's get dressed and go to the Hub. Maybe we can find a way to reverse it."

"Do you think so?" Ianto turned his head back to face Jack, pleading with his eyes.

Jack couldn't answer him.


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: **Haha, thanks for the responses to the first part! I think I should make it clear; I do NOT like Twilight and am merely borrowing it's silly ideas to make this fic more entertaining. It is part parady with a little seriousness thrown in for taste. Hope you continue to enjoy! Here's Part Two. Love, Kal x

* * *

**Extra Flamey**

**Part Two**

It was drizzling when they got to the Hub and both were soaked through. They opted to go through the tourist office entrance, not wanting the rain to come through the invisible lift when the slab moved back. The extra few steps to the tourist office when they were already wet, was nothing. When the cog door slid back to the main Hub they found Gwen waiting for them to arrive.

"Problem?" Jack asked, noting Gwen was already wearing her coat and her bag was over her shoulder.

"I'm tired," Gwen said with a wide yawn to emphasise her feelings. "It's almost 9:30. Where've you been? Wait..." she said, before Jack could open his mouth, the smirk on his face already telling her what he was about to say, "... I don't want to know. I just want to go home and get some sleep. I'll be back in later." She pushed past Ianto, who stepped aside to let her through, and headed for the lift which would take her upstairs. She waved as the cog door rolled shut again. Jack looked at Ianto and shrugged before leading the way into the main part of the Hub.

"Now what," Ianto sounded less panicky that he had been earlier. He removed his coat and carefully draped it over the back of a chair, smoothing it out so it would dry without creases. He took more time than needed and Jack senses his nerves. He bit his lip. He had no idea what they were going to do and he found himself missing Owen terribly. The young medic would've had the alien vampire creature open in no time and could've provided the answers they seeked. As it was, he was going to be doing it himself and it wasn't an area he knew a great deal about.

"Let's go to the autopsy suite," Jack suggested, removing his own coat and tossing it onto a nearby chair without any regards to its wellbeing. "We need to take a closer look at our guest and then run some tests on you."

Ianto nodded silently and followed Jack down to the autopsy room. He hesistated on the stairs, staring at the covered body of the creature which put him in the mess he was in now. His hands gripped the rail and his knuckles turned white. Jack, having already reached the bottom, looked up and offered him a supportive smile which Ianto found he couldn't return. He kept running his tongue over his new teeth and it was making him feel ill. _Did vampires even get sick?_

As Jack carefully pulled back the sheet which was covering the creature Ianto found himself suddenly transfixed by the sight of it. Its upper body was a mess of black blood, most of which had dried onto its clothing. The hooded cape had been a deep maroon originally. This turned Ianto's mind to blood. Was that all he ate now? It was enough to make his stomach churn. He had drunk coffee that morning before Jack woke up and not felt any ill effects. He hadn't wanted to throw it up or felt it weigh on his stomach or something. Would that change? Would be become unable to eat and drink normal foods?

"Ianto," Jack's gentle voice coaxed him out of his thoughts, "please come down."

"What are you going to do?" Ianto finally descended the stairs until he was on eye level with Jack. He tried not to get to close to the creature even though he was struggling to keep his eyes away from its messed up body.

"I'm going to draw some blood from it and then some from you," Jack said, not ready to admit he was just adlibbing, "and see what you've got in common."

"Apart from the teeth," Ianto said, pointing to the creature's mouth full of fangs where its hood had fallen backwards.

"Apart from the teeth," Jack clarified as he drew a blood sample from the alien. He carefully bottled it in a test tube then picked up a clean syringe. "You might want to take your jacket off," he said. He watched as Ianto carefully removed his suit jacket, folding it and draping it over the staircase rail. Ianto rolled up one of his shirt sleeves until it was above his elbow and silently held it out to Jack. Jack had no idea if taking blood was a good idea or not but it was something to do and it seemed to reassure Ianto that he was at least trying.

Jack stared at the two vials of blood in front of him. He wished Owen was there. And Tosh. Tears threatened to blur his thinking and he shook his head slightly, reminding himself what was at stake. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ianto staring down at the dead creature. He could just make out the tips of Ianto's new fangs as they resting against his lip. Ianto's tongue flicked out and ran over them and Jack felt goosebumps lift on his skin. Stop it, he scolded himself, turned back to the task at hand. Unfortunately medical expertise was an area he was severely lacking.

"What are you going to do?" Ianto finally asked him and Jack swore under his breath.

"I don't know" he admitted, unable to look at his scared lover. "I was thinking of testing for similarities in the two blood samples but I can see from here that they're different. Yours is red for starters. Maybe it takes time to change..."

"I don't WANT to change!" Ianto yelled. "I don't want my blood to be black, my teeth to be sharp and for me to turn into... into... that!" He pointed at the dead alien. It had very pale smooth features, making it look unnatural. Snow white hair fell from its scalp and it's fixed open eyes were black as coal. "I just want to be Ianto Jones, Torchwood Butler."

"You're more than that..."

"Don't patronise me, Jack."

Jack shut up.

"I need some air," Ianto said and he turned and bolted back up the stairs. Jack could hear his shoes echoing through the Hub, following by the whirr of the invisible lift, the easiest and quickest way to the surface. He gripped the edge of the counter and bowed his head, a sigh slipping past his lips. He couldn't provide Ianto with answers. After a second or two he pushed himself away from the counter and ran after his partner. He remembered Ianto's comments about burning in the sun from earlier and the weather in Cardiff was hardly predictable. He needed to make sure Ianto was going to be okay, even if he would have to resort to stalking him around the city.

Ianto ran onto the Plass and stopped in complete shock. The sun had parted the clouds, bouncing off the puddles on the floor, causing the ground to shine. But it wasn't the ground Ianto was concerned with. Ianto stared down at his bare lower arms. They were sparkling too. It was like a thousand tiny lights had lit up across his skin. He stood in the middle of the Plass, which was luckily almost empty. The odd passerby didn't even glance up at the man shining in the middle of the Plass. It was cold and a sharp wind was promising more rain. Only idiots and new vampires were out without an umbrella shielding their face. Ianto reached up and touched his face, turning to face the water tower where he could see his reflection in the mirrored surface. His face shone back at him.

Jack skidded onto the Plass minutes later, after waiting for the lift to return to the base of the Hub, and nearly fell over his feet as he came to a halt. He stared. He was instantly hit with the force of déjà vu as he watched Ianto's skin glitter and dance in the sunlight. His mouth fell open. He couldn't help it. Ianto was... sparkling!

"Fuck," Ianto mouthed to himself, turning his hands over again and again, watching the light dance off his skin. His eyes darted from his reflection to his arms and back again. The sun suddenly vanished behind a dark cloud and the sparkling went away.

"Wow," Jack stepped forward, feeling like he was re-living his dream from the night before. Since when had he been prophetic? "That was not something I expected to happen."

"Brilliant, so I can walk in the sun but I sparkle like a fucking fairy?" Ianto said angrily. "It's not much better is it?"

"Ianto..."

"No, fuck this. I can't handle it. I need to think." Ianto pushed his lover away and stormed off, heading for sheltered accommodation in case the sun re-emerged.

Jack stood alone on the Plass and watched his lover walk away. He wished he knew what to do.

But he didn't.


	3. Part Three

**Author's Note: **I swear days are just vanishing when I'm not looking. Whole weeks go by and I'm not noticing! This is what happens apparently when I have a job. But it's good! Money and life out of the house is always good. Unfortunately, it does mean I am unaware of the huge gap between posting up chapters... sowwy! I've taken a break from being turned pink by the sun to halt that gap in its tracks. Hope you're all having great weather too! Although don't get burnt... it's not fun! Love ya, Kal x

* * *

**Extra Flamey**

**Part Three**

Ianto walked until his feet hurt. He followed the coastline as best he could, past Mermaid Quay until he was away from buildings and cars and people. He ended up on a deserted road which was nothing more than a dirt track which linked one part of the coast to another. It wasn't linked to the main roads so it was unlikely anyone would find him. It had started to rain again and he was soon soaked through, his white shirt going see through from the water. He didn't care. He kept running his tongue over his teeth and wondering what would happen if he bit it. He rested the sharp points against the spongy muscle but didn't have the guts to clamp down. So he continued to wonder. His mind kept turning back to the drinking blood thing. He wanted to test it out, see what would happen if he ate something normal. But he'd left his wallet in his jacket pocket. The jacket which was inside the Hub.

He finally stopped, sitting alone on an abandoned bench, water dripping down his face from his hair, beads sliding past his shirt collar and down his back. He leant forward, resting his forearms on his thighs and staring at the ground. The water was pooling on the floor, the puddles rippling with each splash. He felt he could see every little movement in slow motion. His senses were sharper, clearer, more honed. He had never felt so alone.

Jack slammed back into the Hub, leaping off the invisible lift before it reached the ground, his boots striking the ground with a thud which vibrated up his legs. He didn't notice. He stormed through the main area and down to the archives. If he couldn't help Ianto, he was at least going to provide answers. He could only hope that Ianto's obsessive compiling had reached the information he needed.

Jack skidded into the dusty lower levels of the Hub, where the even dustier achieves were kept. He stepped through the doorway into the huge storage area and the lights instantly flickered on, triggered by the movement. He stood still, staring at the rows of boxes and files and wondered where on Earth he was supposed to start. Then he saw the computer sitting neatly on an empty desk nearby. It was in standby mode. He strode over and knocked the mouse, waking up the screen. It flickered into life revealing a simple window with a search box in the centre. Jack shrugged and tapped in "vampires". After misspelling it twice (his typing skills were something to be desired), he hit "enter" and a loading bar appeared on the screen. Jack stood up straight, folded his arms across his chest, and waited.

Seconds later, a list of hits came up. Jack sat down on the wheeled chair behind the desk and reached for the mouse. He began to click through the results, looking for anything which sounded familiar, something he could look up. He couldn't help but smile at Ianto's database. Each item was listed by description, date of finding, date of origin, and location in the archives. If he got lucky, he would find what he needed without wasting too much time.

The tenth option on the list looked hopeful. A record from almost 100 years earlier, from not long after Jack first joined Torchwood although he didn't recall the creature. But back then, Torchwood could take care of some aliens without him ever realising it. Emily and Alice had been a bit trigger happy with their guns. It described an alien almost exactly like the one currently resting in the Hub's autopsy suite. Jack looked up the file number and pushed away from the desk, rising from the chair. He strode into the archives, trigging more lights as he moved. It didn't take him more than 5 minutes before he found the file he wanted. He silently thanked whichever deity had brought Ianto Jones into his life. The file was in fact a small, A4 sized box. He carried it back to the desk, where there was a bit more light. He lifted off the lid and stared at what was presented in the box. There was the usual paperwork on the alien, descriptions, where it was found etc, but in a clear bag on top of the paperwork was another item. Jack picked it up and tilted it this way and that to get a better look at it.

It was a set of teeth still attached to a jaw bone.

Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste. It seemed that not only had his predecessors killed the creature in cold blood, as stated by the "mode of death" line visible on the top sheet of paper, they had also removed its jaw to study. He studied the bone structure carefully without taking it out of the packaging. He noted how most of its teeth were sharpened but no larger than normal human teeth. Except for its upper canine's which were significantly longer and sharper than the rest. He placed the teeth on the table and picked out the paperwork. He flicked through the stack and sighed, sitting back down in the chair and resigning himself to having to read through the early twentieth century scrawl which passed for handwriting back then.

It took Jack an hour to wade through enough of the paperwork before he found what he was looking for. Information on a human being that the creature had bitten back in 1900. He read the text carefully, then re-read it. Then he sat back with an accepting sigh and dropped the paperwork back into the box. He had what he was looking for. Leaving the box open on the desk, Jack stood and left the archives, leaving the lights to turn themselves off when the sensors no longer detected movement in the room.

Ianto hadn't moved from the bench. The rain had come and gone in waves. As usual Cardiff couldn't make up its mind what sort of weather to throw at its inhabitants. His mind insisted on playing back all the scenes from various vampire movies and TV programmes he had seen. He was vaguely aware of having seen a poster recently for a new vampire movie which, from what he heard, involved sparkling vampires. He really didn't want to know. His situation was bad enough. He certainly didn't want to see some ponce with overly gelled hair prancing about on a screen showing him what his life could end up being like.

He sniffed and rubbed his hand across his face. He was cold. But he didn't know where to go. He was isolated out here. How could he be around people again if he fucking sparkled? He heard a sound from nearby, the slightly scuff of shoes on gravel but didn't look up. He knew who was there.

Jack stopped a few steps away from the bench for a few seconds before making the decision to join his lover on the sodden wood. He pushed his coat out of the way so he wouldn't sit on it, regretting that decision when the damp wood instantly began to seem through his trousers.

"So?" Ianto finally asked the question Jack was scared to answer.

"I don't think we can change you back," Jack admitted, wishing Ianto would look at him but his lover continued to stare straight ahead. "But I don't think you're going to become that creature either. From what I found in the archives, you would've had to had swallowed it's blood in return to become like it."

Ianto lowered his head and stared at his hands which were linked together. He relaxed slightly in the knowledge he wasn't going to turn into a pale faced, black blooded, vile creature from another world. The sun parted the clouds and his skin began to dance and sparkle under the light. He watched the light bounce off his hands and didn't say anything as he mulled over what this all meant.

Jack reached up to touch Ianto's face, finding his skin still felt as soft and gentle as ever. The sparkling hadn't affected that.

"Look on the bright side," Jack said, bumping his nose against Ianto's cheek, "you're immortal now."

"You shot that thing last night quite easily." Ianto sniffed.

"Okay so not immortal... you won't age," Jack clarified, curling his fingers against Ianto's as he took his hand.

"You mean..."

"I mean..." Jack tilted his head so try and catch his young lover's eye. Ianto finally looked at him and couldn't help but smile through his tears. "Is that okay?" Jack said.

"It's okay," Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's and let his tears dry on his cheeks.

"Plus, the fangs are kind of kinky," Jack admitted, laughing when Ianto made a pathetic attempt at hitting him. He wrapped his arms around his now ageless lover. Ianto closed his eyes as his chin rested on Jack's shoulder and he smiled.

He was going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the Willow/Tara moment there. It fitted so nicely! Also Buffy fans will realise why I picked the title now.


	4. Part Four

**Author's Note:** Jeez, I meant to post this ages ago. But, as anyone who reads _A Chance in a Million_ will already know, we've had a death in the family. So life has become a bit... drifty if you get my meaning.

**Warning: **Rated M / NC-17 / 18. This chapter is pure smut. I just wanted it.

This is last part as it was never meant to be a lengthy fic. Thank you EVERYONE for reading, comments, following, etc. I hope you've liked my little random ficlet. I certainly enjoyed writing it! And you're comments always make me happy. Love, Kal x

* * *

**Extra Flamey**

**Part Four**

Jack followed Ianto into his flat, clicking the door shut behind him. Both men were dripping wet and, catching sight of each other as they dripped on the wooden floor, they began to laugh.

"We need coffee," Ianto decided, running his hand through his hair so it smoothed flat over his head. He turned to head to the kitchen when he felt a hand touch his arm. Jack's hand. He looked back at Jack and raised his eyebrows at the look of strong desire in his lover's eyes. Ianto felt his fangs slip into view as a lazy smile spread uncontrollably over his face.

"I need something more than coffee," Jack growled as his lover's new fangs appeared. He pulled Ianto so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Ianto felt Jack's arousal as their bodies pressed together. He felt his pupils dilate as his body responded to Jack's. _At least that still works, _he couldn't help but think in the brief second it took for Jack to give in and crush his lips against Ianto's. Ianto parted his lips just enough for Jack's tongue to slip through. Usually his tongue would slide past smoothly, but this time it grated against Ianto's sharp teeth. Jack moaned into the kiss, startled at how aroused he was feeling. Ianto's arms slid around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer, their firm erections bumping each other through their wet, suddenly thin, trousers. Jack suddenly felt his tongue split, a small cut from Ianto's teeth. He tried to pull back, not that it hurt him but he didn't want to scare off Ianto. If he didn't have him now...

Ianto felt the sudden tang of blood. An alarm prepared itself to ring in his head but before it did, his tongue lapped at the small wound, cleaning it, healing it, loving it. Jack's moan rumbled through their kiss and Ianto couldn't help but moan in return.

"Clothes, off, now," Jack growled, breaking the passionate kiss enough to speak. He ripped at Ianto's wet shirt, the buttons flying off. He ran his hands over his lover's wet chest, feeling the heat of his skin, the nibbles which pebbled under his touch. Ianto gasped as the cool air of his flat struck his damp skin, contrasting with the warmth from Jack's touch.

They stumbled against the door to Ianto's bedroom, removing more garments as they fumbled their way through to collapse on the bed. Jack kissed his way down Ianto's torso, licking off the rainwater, his tongue already healed. He unzipped Ianto's trousers and slid them to the floor, kissing every inch of Ianto's legs until his lover cried out for him to stop before he came. Jack smirked and dropped Ianto's trousers and boxers to the floor. He quickly finished undressing and slid back onto the bed, supporting himself above his now immortal lover. Their bodies tingled where their skin touched. Jack dipped his head to capture Ianto's lips once more, their now bare cocks brushed against each other, causing simultaneous groans to echo from their throats. Ianto could feel Jack's heartbeat thudding through his chest and into Ianto's. He felt his own beat in time, speeding up as Jack's leg moved in between his, causing beautiful friction against his aching erection. Jack broke the kiss to move his lips to Ianto's neck, nipping at the skin and taking his earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it, teasing the sensitive flesh beneath.

Ianto's mind filled with images of biting, of life, of wants he had never had before. He reached up and flipped a surprised Jack onto his back, taking his own place on top. Jack looked up at him in curious wonder.

"I want to bite you," Ianto whispered, holding Jack's arms firmly above his head. His lips were brushing against Jack's ear, sending shivers through his naked lover. He could feel the pounding of Jack's heart, the tension in his muscles.

"Then bite me," whispered Jack, twisted his head and capturing Ianto's soft earlobe between his teeth and nipping lightly. "Do it. You can't kill me."

Ianto moaned as he lowered his head to Jack's neck. Before he processed what he was doing, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth through Jack's skin. Oh gods! The taste, the scent, the feeling of Jack's eternal life. It all flooded his senses, almost overloading them. Jack's blood was sweet, tangy, tasted like nothing Ianto had ever tasted before. He felt Jack buck beneath him, a groaned "yesssssss" echoing in his ears. Jack was enjoying it too.

Jack certainly was enjoying it. He felt Ianto bite him. A quick stab of pain entered his neck, then a feeling of strong desire as Ianto sucked on his body. He writhed under his lover's new, more powerful grip, his cock getting seemingly harder even as Ianto drained his blood. His head began to feel light and all he could think about was Ianto's wonderful mouth, grazing those teeth up his cock, swallowing his cum as much as he was swallowing his blood now. He wanted to wriggle, whimper, but he couldn't. He lay still, letting his new immortal lover turn him on in ways he hadn't imagined. His skin hummed, tingled, dance. His cock throbbed almost painfully but the pain only added to his still increasing arousal. His eyes flew open as Ianto moved against him, sending shivers through his body. He saw the sun had come out again and was falling through the curtains, sending its rays across the two immortal lovers. Ianto's skin burst into a tirade of light. It shimmered as his muscles moved.

Suddenly, Ianto's tongue began to tease the skin between his teeth and Jack cried out as he almost climaxed on the spot.

"Shit, Ianto, stop!" Jack managed, his hands holding Ianto closer rather than push him away. Just when he was about to tip over the edge, Ianto pulled back, licking Jack's blood off his fangs. His pupils were so dilated his eyes looked black. His firm erection pressed against Jack's naked thigh. As Jack writhed on the edge of ecstasy, Ianto gave him a look filled with lust and desire. "Take me," Jack managed to gasp out as his body cried for released. "Fuck me, Ianto."

Ianto reached down and swirled his thumb over the top of his own leaking cock, sensing that such a movement on his lover would end his delicious torment. He used the natural lube to make his cock slick, ready. He moaned and closed his dark eyes as his own muscles twinged. He could taste Jack on his tongue still and wanted to make him scream.

"Ianto," whimpered Jack, unable to take much more torment. His young lover opened his eyes again and positioned himself so his wet cock was at Jack's entry. Ianto stared down at Jack, his fangs just visible from under his top lip. Jack felt himself getting lost in the look of love and want radiating from Ianto's eyes. He reached up with one trembling hand and pulled Ianto's head down so their lips met. At the same time, Ianto pushed himself inside Jack. A jolt went through Jack's body and Ianto paused before pushing himself in all the way, until their bodies were locked against each other. The kiss became frantic, more desperate and Ianto drew back out to begin a steady series of thrusts.

"Oh fuck," Jack gasped moving away from Ianto's lips to gulp in air as he felt himself barrelling towards climax. Ianto instantly ducked his head and lapped up the blood droplets over the already healing wound on Jack's neck. His tongue teased the sensitive spot under Jack's ear and Jack screamed out his climax, his back arching off the bed slightly as he did. His muscles quivered, lights flashed before his eyes. He moaned as Ianto continued to rock inside him, chasing his own ecstatic ending.

"Holy GODS!" Ianto cried as seconds later he came, hard, inside the tight muscles on his trembling partner. His head threw back as the energy shot through his body, his mind awash with every sensation as it swept through him. Then it was over and he lowered his head panting. He caught Jack's gaze and for half a minute, they didn't speak, just looked deep into each other's eyes, taking in what had just happened between them.

Ianto slid out of Jack to a soft whimper from his lover and lay down next to him, resting his head on Jack's chest to listen to the slowing of his pounding heart. Jack's hand curled over his back, holding him in place and there they stayed, revelling in the aftermath of emotions humming through their bodies and minds.

"Ianto," murmured Jack as they drifted towards the edge of sleep.

"Mmm?" Ianto replied, not wanting to move from the safety of Jack's embrace.

"I like you being a vampire."

A bark of laughter was what he got in response.

"Me too, Jack."

Jack held his still sparkling lover as his eyes closed fully, drawing in the darkness.


End file.
